


Нервотрепка

by ash_mitzuki1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 11:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15605424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_mitzuki1/pseuds/ash_mitzuki1
Summary: Сцены торжества зла такие напряженные, что нервы выдерживают далеко не у каждого





	Нервотрепка

Мрачные сумерки, холод, завывание зловещего ветра.  
Композиция из нескольких тел разного градуса напряженности и злобности уютно расположилась на стареньком кладбище. Антураж оного прекрасно соответствовал творящимся там нехорошим, дурным, мерзопакостным и противоестественным делам.  
Плюгавенький мужчина нервно-возбужденно выплясывал у мистическим образом появившегося на кладбище котла. Кипящего котла. Варево в котле никаких гастрономических интересов не вызывало, будь оно даже предложено очень нуждающимся людям. В котле варилось нечто. Нечто человекообразное и весьма нелицеприятное.   
Нервный у котла прекратил выплясывать и фантастическим образом вызвал кучку праха из могилы неподалеку. Чьи-то старые кости быстро нашли новый покой в задорно попыхивающем котле, и обстановка однозначно накалилась, стоило этому припадочному взяться за нож и отпилить себе кисть. Котел едва не взвился свечкой в небо. И очень жаль, что едва.  
Тошнотворно медленно отвернувшись от котла, баюкающий руку тип двинулся на надгробье, к которому живописно был прикован парень в очках. Типа шатало, но это не мешало брести ему к цели улиточным спринтом, в то время как даже котел замер в кровожадном нездоровом ожидании.  
Видя, что ему осталось каких-то жалких пару шагов, тип открыл рот, щеря немногочисленные зубки, и просипел, явно не справляясь с тональностью голоса от боли:  
\- Кровь недруга, отданная без согласия…  
\- Я согласен! – истошный вопль, казалось, в секунду разметал тщательно нагнетаемую печальную и душегубительную обстановку в жалкие клочья.  
И понесла…  
Ветер стих моментом, на кладбище стало тихо так, что у очкастого зашевелились не то что волосы, но и очки почти отбыли в вояж на землю, сырую и могильную. Вокруг зашуршали внезапные и невтемные тени.  
\- Шта?! Да ты ополоумел, что ли? Это черт знает какой по счету дубль! – гневно взвился скромно до этого лежащий в стороне труп.  
\- Ну я не могу работать в таких условиях, честное слово, весь организм себе отморозил и обжег, - заунывный голос из котла вставил свои пять копеек.  
Танцор у котла сделал фейспалм обрубком руки, вымазываясь в красном.  
Очкарик у надгробья начал выламываться и сверкать на всех очками, едва не клацая зубами на каждого взглянувшего в его сторону.  
\- Вот как? А мне, думаете, нормально, я сам заколебался по самое пикачу! Вы мне своей «кровью недруга» локоть проковыряете насквозь! Я слова забываю!  
\- У тебя их нет, практически, - резонно заметил тип с обрубком, пацифично оглядываясь вокруг и оттирая лицо от красного, - тебе положено дрожать, метаться, всхлипывать от ужаса и замереть в момент «торжества зла», а потом заорать как резанному.  
\- Как ты слишком воодушевленно это перечисляешь… - подозрительно вскинулся очкарик и рыпнулся в сторону недооднорукого, но грустно повис на веревках и заматерился сквозь зубы.  
\- Я? Да что ты.  
Скроив ухмылку интеллигентного аллигатора, тип невозмутимо прошелестел по похрустывающей траве мимо взрыкивающего от тихого бешенства очкарика. Труп душераздирающе вздохнул с огромным таким намеком и улегся в прежнее положение, подгребая под себя небольшую кучку прелой листвы, чтоб лежать было мягче.  
\- Знаешь, - монотонный, в какой-то степени познавший дзен голос из котла неуловимо обратился к очкарику, - я могу дать тебе номер своего психоаналитика. Мне очень помогает, замечательный специалист. А какие советы дает, ммм…  
От надгробья раздавались пожелания непечатного и оскорбляющего цензуру содержания. Заунывный голос, несмотря ни на что, ощутимо пожал плечами и с прежней долей похренизма в интонации продолжил как ни в чем не бывало:  
\- Например, тот совет, где я должен представить себя чем-то… вроде кирпича. Я кирпич, и мне все равно, куда вы меня засунете, только не бейте кувалдой. Как-то так, да… а еще…  
\- Новый дубль! Давайте новый дубль! – почти сорвался в визг очкарик и культурно съехал в несознанку от переутомления.  
Сцену на кладбище снимали третий день.


End file.
